


how the fuck does this thing work?

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Series: tumblr fills [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Dave, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, binders, dave doesn't understand how to work his binder, it doesn't have to be though, john helps out, they can just be friends, this can be shippy if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which FTM Dave can't get his binder to work correctly (aka: he doesn't understand how to use it), and John has to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how the fuck does this thing work?

**Author's Note:**

> pun-producer said:  
> i was trying to show my friend your stories and stuff and he just said "make them write ftm dave" and im like "why cant you do it" and hes like "because you know them better" so here. can you write ftm dave for my lazy, shy friend?
> 
> sure i can!

“God fucking _dammit_ , how the fuck do you get this thing to work?”

You stop what you’re doing and look up from your laptop and over at Dave’s door, where the yelling is coming from. You aren’t entirely sure what he’s trying to do, but you do know that his binder came in the mail today, so you can assume he’s trying to put it on. You sigh and set your laptop aside, standing up. The paper is due tomorrow, but it can wait. You have more pressing matters to attend to.

When you open Dave’s bedroom door, he’s standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a pair of boxers, trying to force the binder over his head. He’s never used one before; usually, he just wears two or three sports bras around, but he told you that was starting to get annoying and he wanted a binder instead, but he didn’t have enough money for a quality one. So you surprised him with one. He hugged you and wouldn’t let go for a few minutes.

“There’s hooks on the side, you know,” you say casually, strolling into the room. He jumps, and he probably would’ve hit you, but his hands are a little preoccupied. And by preoccupied, you mean they’re stuck straight up in the air, in the holes of the binder. You can’t even see his face. “Do you want me to help you?”

“No, I can figure this out myself,” he grumbles, but then he tries to force his arms down and lets out a little squeak of pain. “Nevermind, I can’t! Jesus, what are you doing right now, just standing around? Get over here and help me, you douchemuffin.”

You roll your eyes but laugh nonetheless, and then you walk the few final steps until you’re standing in front of him. You ease the binder over his arms, and he breathes a sigh of relief, shaking some hair out of his face. Then he realizes that you’re here, and his arms reflectively go to cover his chest. “Just me, dude. I don’t mind.”

He huffs out a breath. “I mind.”

You shrug your shoulders, fiddling with the black binder in your hands. It doesn’t take you long to find the hooks that Dave apparently missed, and then you’re standing behind him, helping him pull it over his chest. He slips his arms through the holes and you buckle it up. Then he turns around and throws his arms around you. “My hero, helping me put on my binder.”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m the hero, it’s me. Now let’s go get some Chinese.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt you want filled? here's my tumblr: http://darkwinterwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
